When samples need to be analyzed for trace organic compounds, the samples are typically extracted with an organic solvent. Due to selective chemistry, the organic solvents extract organic compounds from the sample. Extracted compounds, referred to as analytes, typically cannot be analyzed until residual water is removed from the solvent and the solvent is evaporated down in volume. Residual water in the solvent should be removed because it may have an adverse effect on compound analysis. The solvent should be evaporated down in volume to ensure the analytes are present in a concentration within the detection range of the analytical instrument used for analysis. The individual processes of extraction, removal of residual water, and evaporation are time consuming and operator dependent, thereby typically providing inconsistent recovery of analytes. Loss of analytes due to continual evaporation in unsealed commercial evaporation units may also contribute to inconsistent analyte recovery. Additionally, the need to transfer sample from an evaporation unit to an analytical instrument may increase the risk of loss and contamination of the sample.